Papa's Wingeria
Papa’s Wingeria is the sixth gameria (7th with Burgeria HD) to come out. the stations include the order station, fry station, sauce station, and the build station. The game was released on June 13, 2012 in the summer. Introduction Chuck /Mandi is watching T.V When they hear a knock on their door. Foodini and Papa Louie show a envelope that tells them He/She has won a trip to Starlight City, She Goes on the bus and arrives there. Papa shows a large Fruit machine to them. He/She gets the three lucky 7's and Wins a Uniform and the Wingeria, He/She is then becomes nervous. Customers #Chuck #Clover #Mindy #Allan #Hank #Timm #Greg #Utah #Taylor #Robby #Rita #James #Alberto #Clair #Kahuna #Scooter #Hugo #Maggie #Big Pauly #Akari #Wally #Kayla #Sarge Fan! #Mitch #Wendy #Tohru #Georgito #Zoe #Cooper #Lisa #Franco #Xandra #Carlo Romano #Skyler #Rico #Sue #Gremmie #Bruna Romano #Nick #Prudence #Edna #Doan #Captain Cori #Kingsley #Penny #Marty #Olga #Sasha #Roy #Cecilia #Connor #Yippy #Tony Solary #Peggy #Gino Romano #Mary #Edoardo Romano #Matt Neff #Ivy #Vicky #Cletus #Boomer #Quinn #Xolo #Johnny #Professor Fitz #Ninjoy #Jojo #Foodini #Papa Louie Closers: *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz *Johnny *Xolo *Quinn *Boomer *Jojo Ranks #Newbie 0 CP (Customer Points) $100.00 #Trainee 300 CP $105.00 #Tray Cleaner 750 CP $110.00 #Cashier 1350 CP $115.00 #Boneless Buddy 2100 CP $120.00 #Chili Champ 3000 CP $125.00 #Atomic Saucer 4050 CP $130.00 #Pepper Pro 5250 CP $135.00 #Mustard Master 6600 CP $140.00 #Awesomesauce 8100 CP $145.00 #Strip Server 9810 CP $150.00 #Teriyaki Pro 11550 CP $155.00 #Fry Fan 13500 CP $160.00 #Kung Pao Pro 15600 CP $165.00 #17850 CP Ingredients Meats * Wings (Start) (Wing Warmup/Wing Slinger) * Boneless (Rank 4) (Go Boneless/No Bones About It) * Strips (Rank 10) (Serving Strips/Premium Chicken) * Shrimp (Rank 15) (Seafood Server/Saucy Shrimp) Sauces * BBQ Sauce (Start) (Classic 'Que) * Buffalo Sauce (Start) (Getting Hot) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Day 2) (Garlicious) * Calypso Sauce (Rank 2) (Island Flavor) * Atomic Sauce (Rank 6) (Bombs Away) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Rank 8) (Bee's Knees) * Teriyaki Sauce (Rank 11) (Sweet Soy) * Medium Sauce (Rank 14) (Just Right) * Parmesan Sauce (Rank 16) (Creamy Parmesan) * Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 18) (Wild Side) * Wasabi Sauce (Rank 20) (Strong Flavor) Sides * Celery (Start) (Crunchy) * Carrot (Start) (Beta Carotene) * Red Pepper (Rank 3) (Peppery) * Green Pepper (Rank 7) (Green Garnish) * Fries (Rank 12) (Crinkle Cut) * Cheese Cubes (Rank 17) (Skewered Sides) Dips * Ranch (Start) (Classic Dip) * Blue Cheese (Start) (Dip with a Kick) * Mango Chili (Rank 5) (Hot and Tangy) * Awesome Sauce (Rank 9) (Awesomesauce!) * Kung Pao (Rank 13) (Kung POW!) * Zesty Pesto (Rank 19) (Zesty) The Shop Upgrades *Doorbell $30.00 Alert When Customers Enter *Cook Booster 1 ~ 4 $120.00 each Cook Wings Faster *Fryer Alarm 1~4 $90.00 each Alerts When Cooking *Plate Guide 1 $150.00 Helps with Presentation *Plate Guide 2 $350.00 Helps with Presentation *Napkin Holder $100.00 Stock Napkins to Clean Plates *Napkins x5 $15.00 Furniture *Small Wingeria Table $45.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Wingeria Table $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wingeria Boombox $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wing Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Wings *Boneless Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Boneless *Strips Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Strips *Shrimp Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Shrimp *Streetlamp $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jukebox $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Newspaper Stand $80.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Diner Table $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Diner Table $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Diner Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Gumballs $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *SNJ Arcade Game $500.00 Improves Waiting Score *Papa Louie Arcade $400.00'' Improves Waiting Score'' *McCoy Arcade Game $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Coffee Station $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *Soda Machine $250.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tropical Punch $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Picket Fence $40.00 Improves Waiting Score *Comic Books $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tall Pillar $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Romano Painting $120.00 Improves Waiting Score, +Romano Tips *Phonograph $175.00 Improves Waiting Score *Bookshelf $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Flag $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Flag $25.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Flag $50.00 Improves Waiting Score *Strawberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Banana Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Blueberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Lumberjack Log $60.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Pine Tree $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Pine Tree $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Planter Box $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Taco Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Windows $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Wall $30 Improves Waiting Score *Pizzeria Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Yellow Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tribal Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Multigrain Tiles $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Multigrain Tiles $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pepperoni Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pineapple Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Sauce Wheel $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Foodini Hat $90.00 Improves Waiting Score *Waffle Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burgeria Balloons $40.00 Improves Waiting Score Posters *BBQ Poster $45.00 +Score with BBQ Sauce *Buffalo Poster $45.00 +Score with Buffalo Sauce *Garlic Poster $55.00 +Score with Spicy Garlic Sauce *Calypso Poster $35.00 +Score with Calypso Sauce *Atomic Poster $55.00'' +Score with Atomic Sauce'' *Honey Poster $45.00 +Score with Honey Mustard Sauce *Teriyaki Poster $45.00'' +Score with Teriyaki Sauce'' *Medium Poster $50.00 +Score with Medium Sauce *Parmesan Poster $45.00 +Score with Parmesan Sauce *Wild Onion Poster $50.00 +Score with Wild Onion Sauce *Wasabi Poster $45.00'' +Score with Wasabi Sauce'' *Carrot Poster $20.00 +Score With Carrots *Celery Poster $25.00 +Score with Celery *Green Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Green Pepper *Red Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Red Pepper *Fries Poster $30.00 +Score with Fries *Cheese Cube Poster $25.00 +Score with Cheese Cubes *Dip Poster $40.00 +Score with Ranch/Blue Cheese *Mango Chili Poster $35.00 +Score with Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Poster $35.00 +Score with Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Poster $35.00 +Score with Kung Pao Dip *Pesto Poster $30.00 +Score with Zesty Pesto Dip *Window $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jojo Poster $50.00 +Score with Jojo *Flipline Poster $15.00 Improves Waiting Score Wall/Floor Wallpaper *Taco Mia Wall $50.00 *Leaf Wall $50.00 *Green Wall $60.00 *Blue Wall $60.00 *Pink Waves Wall $70.00 *Swirl Wall $70.00 *Egg Wall $75.00 *Red Wall $75.00 *Pinstripe Wall $75.00 *Block Wall $80.00 *Starry Wall $100.00 *Big Top Wall $75.00 *Diamond Wall $75.00 *Zaggy Wall $60.00 *Shack Wall $75.00 *Wood Wall $75.00 *Sunrise Wall $75.00 *Waffle Wall $85.00 *Plywood Wall $45.00 *Plaid Wall $75.00 *Evergreen Wall $75.00 *Gray Block Wall $75.00 *Country Blue Wall $75.00 *Dark Pink Wall $75.00 *Pizzeria Wall $75.00 *Parsley Wall $75.00 *Burger Break Wall $75.00 *Prize Wall $75.00 *Red Pattern Wall $75.00 *Yellow Plaid Wall $75.00 Flooring *Stone Floor $85.00 *Blue Carpet $75.00 *Pink Carpet $75.00 *Lawn Floor $85.00 *Sand Floor $85.00 *Wood Floor $85.00 *Zigzag Floor $100.00 *Green Floor $75.00 *Herringbone Floor $75.00 *Cream Floor $75.00 *Hardwood Floor $95.00 *Arrow Floor $85.00 *Toast Floor $85.00 *Red Carpet $75.00 *Pasta Floor $75.00 *Black Floor $75.00 *Foodini Floor $75.00 *Terra Cotta $75.00 *Blue Tile $75.00 *Dark Red Carpet $75.00 Clothing Women Hat *Worker Visor $25.00 *Blue Bandada $55.00 *Ranger Hat $75.00 *Purple Cap $65.00 *Blue Cap $65.00 *Wingeria Cap $65.00 *Orange Cap $65.00 *Green Cap $65.00 *Pink Cap $65.00 *Royal Crown $250.00 *Straw Hat $85.00 *Pirate Hat $100.00 *Cowboy Hat $110.00 *Viking Helmet $150.00 *Yellow Hat $85.00 Shirt *Tropical Shirt $50.00 *Green Top $50.00 *White Top $90.00 *Pastel top $65.00 *Rugby Shirt $50.00 *Star Top $80.00 *Turtleneck $85.00 *Owly Tee $60.00 Pants *White Skirt $25.00 *Blue Pants $25.00 *Blue Jeans $30.00 *Khaki Skirt $40.00 *Pokladot Skirt $50.00 *Striped Skirt $50.00 *Plaid Skirt $50.00 Jacket *Trenchcoat $175.00 *Track Jacket $100.00 *Winter Parka $175.00 *Blue Hoodie $85.00 *Blazer $125.00 *Biker Jacket $155.00 *Windbreaker $75.00 Shoes *B-Ball Shoes $50.00 *White Shoes $50.00 *Black Shoes $50.00 *Pink Shoes $60.00 *Blue Shoes $60.00 Face Accessory *Rose-Colored Glasses $75.00 *Reading Glasses $60.00 Accessory *Orange Backpack $70.00 *Messenger Bag $90.00 *Camping Pack $120.00 *Red Cape $150.00 *Purple Cape $150.00 *Necklace $100.00 *Puka Necklace $50.00 *Red Bag $50.00 *Pink Purse $50.00 *Teal Bag $70.00 Arm Accessory *Bracelets $20.00 *Gold Bracelets $50.00 *Puka Wristband $40.00 *Gray Wristwatch $20.00 *Gold Wristwatch $80.00 Mini-Games *Burgerzilla (New!) *Hotshot (New!) *Freeze-Putt (New!) *Customer Cravings *Hallway Hunt *Breakfast Blast *Pizza Pachinko New Features *Mindy, Tony , Clover, Clair and Cooper are redesigned in the game *The Player can design a custom worker. *The player can buy Clothes from the Shop. Gallery Papas wingeria.png Papas wingeriaThumb.jpg Closers wingeria.jpg Hallway Hunt Wingeria.png Papa's Wingeria Final Parade Papa's Wingeria It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...Skyler??? ProfesorFitz happy.png 180px-044 Boomer.jpg Screenshot 10.jpg|Hotshot Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria